


this is the time (I’ve waited for you)

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gift, M/M, Movie: Skyfall (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: There’s room for everyone. Even the cats.





	this is the time (I’ve waited for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/gifts).



> A 2017 gift for the lovely Castillon02!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Letters in Wartime by Matthew Good.
> 
> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/156721100536/and-the-last-one-of-the-greeting-cards-a-bit-of)


End file.
